


The Mate to my Soul

by Harpyienkind



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nick is like 35, No angst at all, Please be nice, Smut, am i doing this right, and 25, i'm already sorry, teacher!Louis, they are 27, this is my first real fic, zelo of b.a.p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyienkind/pseuds/Harpyienkind
Summary: Nick never believed in that whole "Soulmate, one true love, twin flames" stuff but as he watched Louis - who had his eyes closed and were snuggled up in Nick's side - he was pretty sure that all of this was real and Louis was indeed his Twin Flame.





	The Mate to my Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet_Janou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/gifts).



> This story is in my head since may and it's actually the first english story I'm posting.  
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so if you find mistakes please tell me so I can edit them.  
> there will probably be a second part but I don't know when :) I have a Spotify-Playlist which I've listened to while writing this story. i dont know how to insert a Link into a word on the notes, so here is the link: https://open.spotify.com/user/lin-hel/playlist/5KyvpLMJmROdml5plHWQbi
> 
> I'm happy to say that this story is for my beloved friend Sarah. Sarah, you're still my favourite author here and I'm so so glad that the started to write. I love you and wish you a Happy Birthday <3 (although I'm too late for 1 day.... I'm sorry :( )

_Louis(e) - mein Herz_  
_Du bist so schön_  
_Die Rosen wollen verblühn wenn sie dich seh'n_  
_Louis(e) - mein Herz_  
_Du musst versteh'n_  
_Nur ohne dich wird unsere Liebe währ'n_

_[Louise](https://open.spotify.com/track/1LXqx9YFPlmWBcDdbUmiWR) \- Eisblume_

 

 

 

Louis and Harry were best friends since forever. It was Anne's and Jay's most favourite story, how little Louis - barely two years old - met the newly born little Harry, the new member of his neighbour family. Everything went on from this moment. First accidents, first days at school, first girlfriends, first kisses, coming outs, first boyfriends, first flat together, university and now their first [house](https://www.dwh.co.uk/new-homes/greater-london/H687101-Oakwell-Grange/) together. None of them had had a relationship longer than a year. And even when their mothers hoped they would end up together - it would never happen. They shared one night with each other. It was the strangest night in their lives but at least they knew they could never be in a relationship. Quite the opposite to be honest. They are perfect wingmen for each other and they actually figured out a message system for their one night stands.

" _A_ " stands for 'don't like him' - which means that if for example Louis had pulled and gives Harry the ' _A_ ' - Harry would prepare breakfast the next day when the unknown guy would come out of Louis' room and then the show would start. "Ooh - so he needed a fuck tonight? you need to know, Louis an me are in a relationship, but I'm asexual and normally that's absolutely ok for him but sometimes he needs a good fuck. But I would appreciate if you would leave now" - normally the guys are faster out of the door than someone could say "Carrot" and Louis and Harry would share a nice morning with a lot of gossip and mourning about a failed one night stand.

" _B_ " was the "I liked him but I think it would be more your Type" and - to stay with Louis as example - the next morning would go like this: Louis would tell his shag about his housemate Harry who "is so beautiful you should see him! Dimples to die for!! He is actually in the kitchen and always down for a good shag so if you want him you should definitely get him" - the guy would meet Harry sooner or later and most of the times Harry would be lucky too.

And then there is " _C_ " - the infamous - never ever sent " _C_ " - by Louis - there was actually one time in Harry's case but they don't talk about it because that's the reason for Harry's latest and hardest heartbreak... "I think this guy could be 'it' - please stay in your room, I want to get to know him better"

Yeah, they have the perfect system and although you could think that they would often pull, the system isn't often needed. Both of them aren't slags - both don't really like to party. Although Louis would probably kill everybody who would try to slut-shame other people. Harry on the other Hand would nicely tell them to fuck off.

 

 

"Do you think Zelo likes that Shirt? Louis?"

Louis looked up from his Phone, where he just bought a new jacket for himself at Topman's Online Store. It was a longer b[omber jacket](http://us.topman.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?langId=-1&storeId=13051&catalogId=33059&productId=20072208&categoryId=&parent_category_rn=) in black with leather sleeves, a collar and a gold zipper. It was definitely worth the 80 bucks he paid for it through the sale. Harry was in his door, naked except for his tight boxer, holding up his yellow satin blouse. He looked anxious and ready to die and definitely not ready for a date with the korean dancer who started to work at his bakery two months ago. Louis nodded and a smirk spread over his face. "With your black, ripped skinny jeans. You really like that guy, don't ya?"

Of course Harry liked that guy. And Louis knew it. Harry didn't stop talking about Zelo since he hired him and he pinned after him like a lovesick fool until Louis went to the bakery one day between his classes and literally told Zelo about Harry's crush. His best friend throw a tantrum after Louis told him about it. He screamed and cried and accused Louis 'to have ruined his life' - until his mobile rang and it was Zelo. Zelo, who was too shy to approach Harry on his own. Zelo, who thought Louis was Harry's boyfriend. Zelo, who asked Harry for a date. Louis did right after all.

Harry just rolled his eyes, didn't even bother to answer this unnecessary question and went back to his room. After he was fully clothed he went back to Louis to get the final approval for his outfit. "Maybe you should go out too? Go to a club or something like that." the curly haired lad suggested and Louis nodded after a few seconds. "You know what? You're right. I wasn't out in a long time. I should go and have some fun, maybe even pull a nice lad." Harry only nodded and smiled. They hugged before Harry left their house to be punctual at the restaurant.

Louis on the other hand stayed at home until 10pm before he went to his favourite club in London. The next day was a Saturday, so he didn't need to go to school. He only needed to grade some papers, but he had the whole weekend for it. He wore black leggings and a red see-through tank top that barley covered his bottom. When he came to the club the bouncer waved him trough, so he hadn't to wait in the line. Louis hugged him and smiled bright. "Liam, how are you? Why are you at the door?" The brown haired lad smiled and shrugged. "Was bored in the office. Why should I have a club if I don't even see who's coming in?" Louis cracked a laugh and petted the taller boy on the head. "Well, I'm coming in. Who is the DJ today? Zayn?" Liam nodded and Louis smiled satisfied. "Nice! You and Cheryl should come by next weekend. We could make a BBQ again! Ask Zayn maybe later? And I ask Niall when I'm seeing him in school on Monday" Liam agreed and Louis went inside the club, ready to party. He saw his other friend at the DJ desk and wriggled his way through the mass of bodies until he was in front of Zayn. The dark haired man recognized him and started to smile before he nodded a greeting in his direction. Louis waved to him as a Hello before he let himself be absorbed into the human mass on the dance floor. Zayn let the current song fade out before a song started with sirens and a strong beat. Louis started to laugh because he knew that song was for him. He shouted "Yeah, that's my jam!" before he started to rock his hips in the rhythm of the song and to sing the lyrics. "[ _I'm your dream girl. This is real love. But you know what they say about me. That girl is a problem, Girl is a problem_](https://open.spotify.com/track/37BEucH65JCnlZliLuaRSU)"

 

Louis didn't know how much time went by, when a tall guy slided in the space behind him and put his hands on Louis' waist. "This ok?" a nice voice asked in his ear and Louis just nodded before he let himself sink into the embrace. They danced together for several songs before Louis spinned around to actually see this lad. He recognized the sultry melody of 'Havana' by that one ex-member of that one girl band. Louis wasn't the best with female celebrities. Except for Queen Nicki, Bebe Rhexa, Rihanna and Jessi. And of course the girls of Little Mix but that only because Perrie was his best girl friend. Louis looked in a nice looking face, oddly familiar, and deep, deep green eyes. They were framed by crinkles, obviously from smiling. The guy had his darkish-brown hair in a quiff and smiled bright. 'Nice Teeth' Louis thought before he smiled widely too. "I'm Louis!" he shouted over the loud music and the guy smiled even wider. "Name's Nick!" he told Louis and the smaller lad wasn't sure if they should continue a conversation or the dancing when a new song started and Louis practically jumped up and down on his place for a few seconds. "I absolutely love this song!", he shouted to Nick before he throw his arms around the neck of the taller man and practically started to grind in the rhythm of the song. "[ _Cause I’m self made. Ain‘t nobody ever made me. I’m in the party going crazy. This is like a movie. And I feel like Gucci_](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ez0GleWkVehEBqm4zfwLU)!" Nick grinded back and Louis really got hot. That guy was beautiful, asked for his consent before and was just so nice.

After the song ended Louis grabbed Nick by his hand and dragged him out of the Club, past a smirking Liam and some other people until they were alone at the sidewalk. It was chilly outside but Louis was so hot from the dancing, he didn't even realized it. "Sorry for dragging you out but it's just so loud in there" Louis pointed back to the club and let himself sink back against the wall. "No problem." Nick smiled again and Louis thought that he could definitely get used to this smile. He was sure, he could want to see it everyday. "Wanna go grab something to eat?" he asked instead of doing something dumb - like kissing Nick with barely five words spoken between them. The taller man nodded and grabbed Louis hand, intertwined their fingers, and hailed a cab for them. Their hands even stayed intertwined inside the cab, between their bodies, while both of them stared out of the windows, only shared glances between them. Like teenagers. They finally arrived at a McDonald's and went inside to order their food. Shortly after they both slided into a booth, facing each other and Louis got a warm feeling in his stomach. He felt intoxicated even without a drop of alcohol in his blood.

 

"So, what do you do? As in a job?" Nick asked before he took a bite of his burger. "I'm an English and Drama teacher at the school near Harry's and mine house. Harry is my best friend since he's born." Louis explained and asked about Nick's job in return. "Um, I work at BBC? The Breakfast Show on Radio One?" He seemed unsure and the smaller one of them looked at him baffled. "Wait, you're Nick Grimshaw? I listen to you every morning before school, now I know why you seemed familiar!" Louis started to laugh and took another bite in his McChicken. After this it seemed like the gates are opened and the conversation between the two floated steadily. Louis literally told Nick everything about his family, his friends, his work. And Nick opened up too. They sat at McDonald's for hours and before Louis knew it was 3am and an employee of the restaurant asked them nicely to leave because they would close soon. Nick grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him out of the building after they wished the worker a nice night. Their hands intertwined automatically and they walked together to the river. They walked at the waterline the whole way from the Parliament Building to the Tower and because they really had all the time in the world they needed nearly one and a half hour. Mostly because they really often stopped to admire some buildings. It's amazing how you could overlook things in the city you live in just because you don't look around with the eyes of a tourist.

Louis had the feeling that they bumped against each other really often and he wasn't sure if it was always an accident. Finally Nick let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around the shoulder of the smaller lad instead and Louis failed at hiding a smile. They were at the Somerset house when Nick suddenly stopped but not to look at the huge building but to drawn Louis into his arms. He laid his hands on the waist of the teacher while Louis positioned his on Nick's chest. " I really, really would like to kiss you Louis." Nick whispered and Louis could definitely see the uncertainty in the eyes of the DJ. Instead of saying something he just stepped up on his tiptoes to reach the lips of the taller man with his own. The second before they kissed was filled with anticipation and electricity. Louis felt how Nick's breath hitched and then their lips touched in the softest way possible. Just like a butterfly, like a soft breeze in the summer, like the first raindrop before a shower. He let himself fall back on his flat feet and looked in Nick's eyes but then Nick's lips were back on his. This time it was more. Like the actual shower you could only experience in Britain. Like a summer storm. Louis never felt better. He smiled into the kiss and Nick giggled. Literally giggled. Louis was definitely sure he should keep the man forever. He broke the kiss off, rested his forehead on Nick' chest and giggled lightly before he took Nick's hand in his again and they started to walk again along the Thames.

Then they finally arrived at the Tower it was nearly 4.30am, Louis knew nearly everything about Nick, Nick knew nearly everything about Louis and the city started to rise from it's sleep. People hurried through the streets, most of them still with sleepy eyes and a cup of tea or coffee in their hands. "We should maybe get a cab, I live in Whetstone. Uhm, do you, do you want to come home with me?" Louis asked shyly and started to fumble with his fingers, embarrassed and scared to be too forward. Nick wasn't answering so he looked up and saw that the taller lad was smiling brightly. "Yes, yes of course, let's get a cab" Nick said and they had luck with the next cab that passed them. It hold and they could get inside. Contrary to their first ride to the restaurant they weren't shy anymore. Their thighs were pressed together and Louis had his head on Nick' shoulder while their hands were still intertwined and in Louis lap. 

"Harry should still be at home. He owns his own bakery and on the weekend they don't open until 8am instead on 6am, so he leaves he house on 5.30am. So we will probably meet him. He had a date yesterday and hopefully he made some breakfast so we can eat something small with him. I definitely need to know about that date" Louis knew he rambled and he didn't even realized that Nick would meet Harry for the first time, that he and Nick actually just met nearly 6 hours ago. And yet it felt like he had known him for years.

Nick just nodded, already excited to met Harry who was obviously the most important person in Louis's life. Nick wasn't sure if Harry would like him, if he would accept him. He really hoped to live up to the standards of these two and to have the chance to see Louis more often after this night. He definitely was mesmerized by the younger guy and would love to actually date him. He wasn't sure when exactly Louis changed in his eyes from an potential one-night stand to the only person in the world he had eyes for but he knew it was somewhere between the club and the fast food restaurant. Nick never believed in that whole "Soulmate, one true love, twin flames" stuff but as he watched Louis - who had his eyes closed and were snuggled up in Nick's side - he was pretty sure that all of it was real and Louis was indeed his Twin Flame. He has never believe in destiny before, but he was sure that _something_ would get the credits to get them to meet that night.

When they arrived at the address Louis gave the driver half an hour before, it was 5am and there was light in the windows downstairs. Nick gently shaked Louis, who just had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and paid the driver with a nice tip before they got out of the car. Louis automatically took Nick's hand and pulled  him to the door where he got his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

 

"Harry, please tell me you made enough food for 3 people?!" Louis dragged Nick to an open hallway into a beautiful kitchen which opened up into an huge living room. A tall guy, still smaller than Nick stood in front of the oven, bacon and eggs in a pan. Obviously - that was Harry. Harry, who embraced Louis in a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried. Did you realize you left your phone at home? And Liam said you left the club at 2am with a guy and nobody knew if you were still alive?" He let go of his best friend and finally looked at Nick. "Oh god, you're Nick Grimshaw! I'm a huge fan and I'm really happy you're not some strange psychopath who wanted to kill Lou."

Nick wasn't sure what to say and just blinked irritated while Louis started to laugh. "Chill Harry, I'm definitely old enough to take care of myself, but to be honest, I'm starving, I only eat a burger at McD's a few hours ago." Louis took a few steps to the oven and took a peek into the pan. "Mmmh, smells amazing!" 

"Hi, I'm Harry" the curly haired guy smiled at Nick and offered him his hand. A handshake, a whining Louis and some food for everyone of them later, Harry needed to go. He hugged both of them goodbye and promised Louis to tell him about his date with Zelo later but said, that he was really happy with him and they even kissed at the end of it. After Harry was finally out of the door Louis turned to Nick and smiled shyly.

"Uhm, you want to go upstairs?" Again he started to play with his fingers and Nick realized that Louis was nervous, so he took a step to Louis and caressed the cheekbone of the younger one soft with his fingertips. "Hey, we don't have to do anything. I happily just go to sleep with you if you don't want to... ya know. If you just want to sleep. We have all the time in the world for the other stuff and I really would like to see you again after tonight, no matter what happens or doesn't happen now" Nick whispered and pulled Louis even closer to himself. The smaller lad slung his arms around Nicks middle and snuggled more into him, hiding his face at the chest of the older guy. "I...I _want_ stuff to happen. I'm just, I don't know, I'm nervous and excited and somehow even scared" he confessed and Nick couldn't deny how _cute_ Louis was, even with 27 years. "Babe" - they officially entered the pet name stage  - "that's ok. Fuck, I'm nervous too and yeah, I would love to do... everything with you, but like I said, we have all the time in the world." Nick said again and he felt Louis nodding at his chest. The smaller one digged his fingertips deeper in Nick's waist and blushed while he whispered "Please, I want to do everything with you. Today." Nick nodded and Louis led him upstairs to the master bedroom, which was Louis'. 

Louis started to open the buttons of Nick's shirt, fingers trembling and softly caressing the chest hair of the taller lad. Slowly his nervousness faded away and confidence took over. He slided the shirt over Nick's shoulders and it fell to the floor. Nick's skin was pale and soft and Louis was pretty sure he wanted to mark this whole body up with purple marks but he knew that this wasn't what he wanted in that moment. He liked that Nick was so much taller than himself, that he could feel small with Nick without being treated abusively like the way his last boyfriend did. Nick put his hands on the hem of Louis' shirt, tucked it up under his armpits and Louis slipped out of it. Both of them got rid of their trousers and pants until they were stark naked and Louis laid down on the bed and watched mildly amused - because why exactly was he nervous before? - how Nick crawled from the foot of the bed towards him until they could kiss each other again. "Lube and Condoms are in the drawer" Louis whispered between kisses against Nick's lips and the Radio One DJ broke the kiss off to get the supplies."Fuck, are you sure?" Nick asked again while he coaxed his fingers with the lube and tried to warm it up a bit. "Yes, please Nick, I... please, I just want you" Louis whimpered as Nick rubbed the lube on his puckered hole and finally slipped one finger inside him. The teacher never felt better and started immediately to buck his hips up and to roll against the digit inside him. "More, Nick. more!" he demanded and Nick obligated of course. It wasn't long until Nick was three fingers deep inside Louis, rubbing against his prostate while the smaller lad squirmed on the bed, small pleas leaving his lips mixed with moans and soft whimpering. When Nick finally withdrawed his fingers Louis scrambled until he was on his knees, pushing Nick on his back so he could straddle his hips. Nick squirmed a little bit until his head rested on the pillows and they were in the middle of the bed.Louis took the foil packet and unwrapped it. Without a second to think about it he rolled the condom on Nick's length and damn, this would be inside him soon. Nick's cock was gorgeous. Just the perfect length and thickness for Louis to love it. The taller lad groaned, absolutely in love with how Louis just took the lead and put him in his place. Louis took Nick's wrapped dick in his hand and guided it to his hole before he let himself sink down on it. Both moaned loudly and Louis throw his head back and claw his nails in Nick's chest. Finally he sat completely on Nick, his cheeks resting against the thighs of the taller one.

Louis felt full, perfectly full. He definitely never wanted to miss this feeling again. Slowly he dragged himself up and sunk down again. Slowly he got faster and not long after he rapidly fucked himself on Nick's cock. Nick had his hands on Lou's waist, fingers digging deep in the flesh, already leaving marks which would have turned purple by the next day. They both moaned and groaned and just were loud and Louis loved it, his nails leaving red streaks on Nick's chest. At some point Louis' thighs became tired and his moves became slower. Nick strengthened his grip on Louis' waist and threw them both around, so Louis was on his back, while staying inside him, so he could start to pound into the smaller guy. Louis couldn't do anything more than digging his nails in Nick's back to hold himself together and to whimper and moan with each thrust of Nick's hips. It wasn't long until he came untouched between them on his stomach and chest. The uncontrolled clenching of his hole also pushed Nick over the edge and the older lad filled the condom with his semen with one last thrust. He sagged down on Louis, resting his head on the shoulder of the smaller one who wrapped himself around Nick and stroked his back softly. Nick stood up, went to the en-suite bathroom and wetted a cloth with which he cleaned himself and Louis up. He left the cloth somewhere on the floor before he went back to bed, snuggling himself to Louis under the covers, who was on his phone. "Everything good?" he asked and Louis put the phone back on the bedside table. "Yes, just texted Harry, poor guy has to work the whole day while I can lay here with you, sleeping and cuddling with you. Good life, he?" Louis smiled and kissed Nick on his nose before he cuddled into his side, resting his head on Nick's chest. He had the feeling that for the first time ever everything was in it's rightful place. They were both out in a few seconds.

Harry just finished a new batch of cupcakes as his phone pinged with the special 'Louis' Sound his best friend put into it a few months ago when Harry got the new phone. He immediately checked the message. 

Louis: ' _C_ ' 

Harry smiled, looked up and saw Zelo at the counter talking to a customer and knew everything was good now. 

 


End file.
